1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for intercepting calls in a running process from user space to allow security analysis to be performed.
2. Description of Related Art
Most operating systems currently provide debugging support, such as through special debugging APIs (Application Program Interfaces). Typically, a debugging API allows a software developer to halt the execution of a running program from user space and to examine the state of the process, such as the variables and the stack, in order to identify and correct programming errors in the program code.